


Yuta wants to visiting Sebastian at Beach

by littlebunnnx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaehyun is pretty rich, yujae engaged, yuta as designer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebunnnx/pseuds/littlebunnnx
Summary: "Can we visit Sebastian?”“The crab?”“Hmm,”“No, you will eat them anyway,”“Jaehyuna, meanie,”ORYuta's fiance know how much Yuta struggled to chase his dream and he decided to be a supportive and caring fiance.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Yuta wants to visiting Sebastian at Beach

Even though living in his dream with his dream job, Yuta couldn’t say his day would be as easy as his daydream. It wasn’t as easy as ABC at all. After resigning from that shitty tailor shop, Yuta didn’t wait too long to get another call as designer of one of the rising fashion companies. Thanks to his great resume with all of his proudful achievements and his designs, he got accepted in his desired role ‒ designer.

He was very proud of his designs and his taste in fashion because he was a very daring person who would try something out of box with extreme experiment. He would be the testimony at an early age, he would get piercings without his parents knowing or when he was at high school, he would let his hair grow long so he can style it various ways after “tragedy” happened with his little sister’s hair. His latest achievements would definitely be his custom nail art that he did with his friend that he also featured in his vlog with thousands of subscribers. He did break through the norms and the comments filled with very positive comments that they would try it as well.

However, being in the company wasn’t filled with ease and flowers. He had to face a lot of criticism just because it was his first-time landing job as a designer. If you asked what type of person he was, Yuta was a person who turned negative comments into positive where he can improve himself especially his works required feedback.

Despite working as hard as he could, it cannot satisfy every single individual in the company. Instead of expecting compliments and feedback, some of them spread rumours that weren't even true. Yuta eavesdropped on some of them where it was said that he got hired into the company with the role he craved for years because he had some cables and some even said the reason he resigned was because he got fired because his attitude problem just because his fashion a little different from the company trademark. He didn’t know a single person in the fashion company and they got some balls to accuse him of getting any cables. They talked as if Yuta didn’t fulfil the requirements for his assignments.

He would look tough outside however, he was actually a very soft person. Not to mention, he couldn’t meet the love of his life who was overseas at the moment. Ranting during video calls wasn’t very effective when time zones existed and he needed his essential skin contact. The other lad promised he would come back as soon as he settled the issue at the branch before declaring threads of love for Yuta who hid his red pinkish face against that oversized hoodie which he only wore when he missed the other one.

Honestly, Yuta was so sick of the rumours so when his fiancé landed in Seoul, he asked his fiancé to take him from work with excuses. He discovered the younger male parked his sports car close to the entrance door while wearing a breath-taking smile that highlighted his dimple. Yuta swore he missed that adorable smile and dimple that he craved to poke his finger into.

Without hiding any of his excitement, Yuta ran towards the lad who caught him easily.

“Jaehyuna, I miss you so much,” he let out a relief sigh when he finally smelt that familiar scent of the other male. The musky wood scent that always reminds him of his home and brings comfort when he needs it the most, Yuta took another deep breath before letting go the air squeezing hug. “I’m sorry for making you pick me up. I should be the one who greet you at airport,”

“But your car broke down right? Plus, I don’t mind coming to your dream workplace every day to visit my beautiful fiancé,” Jaehyun smiled even sweeter that made Yuta’s knees go all weak. The younger one took out a small bouquet and handed it to his beloved one.

“A chocolate bouquet. Ugh I cannot believe I'm gonna get married to the best guy ever,” Yuta shrieked at the sight of his favourite chocolate as a bouquet, quickly giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

“You said you are too busy to take care of flowers so I think chocolate would be the best stress release for my dear,”

“So cheeky and chessy today, I see,” Yuta chuckled a little. Taking a side glance where some of his colleagues were watching him and his fiancé together. Let them watch, his ego side whispered in his head.

“It has been weeks since I met the love of my life so why can’t I be more romantic? You love when I bring you gifts and bouquets right,” Jaehyun leaned down a little, whispering into Yuta’s ears that made him tickle before pecking on those cute ears.

“We are still in public, let’s save when we are alone. We have so many to catch up with each other. You need to tell me what happened there because I heard it was a mess,”

“It was a mess, I promise you,” Jaehyun chuckled before placing a kiss on Yuta’s forehead. “Okaeri, Yuyu,” he uttered where it had become their habit whenever they meet each other after office hours. It always reminded them that they are each other's home and comfort.

“Tadaima,” Yuta replied. “Let’s get some dinner, take out. You must be too tired to cook,” Yuta put all of his stuff in the passengers’ seat before entering the car at front.

They went out for some Chinese food where they could spend more than an hour to talk about what they had missed. Yuta also told his fiancé about how people start making rumours and Jaehyun listened to it without interrupting his dear one’s story. Nonetheless, Yuta was happy to work at that company as they offered him very nice payment with good work time so Jaehyun only would advise him to prove he can chase his dream while facing obstacles. The night ended with Jaehyun dropped Yuta at his apartment with a passionate kiss shared between the two lovebirds.

Yuta’s morning wasn’t the perfect morning as he always tried to achieve since he had to U turn to get the proposal that he left at the table near his apartment door and he was too late for his morning coffee at his favourite café. Seems like he had to make coffee at his workplace instead. Now, Yuta was in front of his desktop, proceeding with his tasks on hand. Sometimes, his eyes would glance at the little picture frame of him and Jaehyun visited Osaka.

“Nakamoto Yuta, there’s shipment for you,” one of his co-workers called out. There was a delivery man beside him with a medium size flower in his hand. The young lad gestured to the delivery man to come to his table.

“Someone named Jung-” before the delivery man could finish his words, Yuta cut him.

“Yes, my fiancé”

The delivery man only nodded and handed the presents to its rightful owner. It was a bouquet of fresh colourful peonies and a cup of caramel frappuccino which Yuta’s all-time favourite. He definitely owe Jaehyun because the younger male knew these 2 weeks were going to be hell for Yuta to finish the designs for upcoming big events.

Yuta swore he found the perfect guy who wasn’t only caring but also supportive. Jaehyun was a good listener too, he would listen when Yuta blabbered when he hated his previous job or when Yuta had a mental breakdown. They knew each other for years and with this long phase allowed them to learn about each other little by little. It wasn’t a perfect relationship with all the rainbows and sugar but they resolved very quickly and also learnt from their mistakes.

The other day passed with the same routine; Jaehyun kept sending Yuta stuff to cheer the older male and it worked every single time. Cute 15cm plush with ribbon around its neck, hot chocolate, a couple of scented candles, a bouquet of baby breath because Yuta didn’t manage to put the previous peonies in a vase and some candies for Yuta’s sweet tooth. He had to admit it was a little embarrassing because the same deliveryman kept sending his items every single day.

Two weeks of crazy workload finally ended with amazing results. Most of his designs were approved and the collection would highlight his work. Yuta couldn’t be even happier. He bid goodbye to his co-workers before heading to the lobby. He didn’t drive his car today because Jaehyun volunteered to pick him up from work and Yuta was always up for an alternative way to save his petrol money where Jaehyun only laughed it off at the joke.

Jaehyun had already arrived, scrolling something on his phone that kept him from noticing the arrival of his handsome fiancé.

“You brought a different car today. What happened to your Honda?”

“I have a plan to accomplish with this car,” Jaehyun put his phone in his back pocket. Taking the bag away and kissing Yuta’s palm dearly.

“Am I included in this plan?”

“You’re the main character,” Jaehyun looked into that pair of doe eyes owned by Yuta, looking deep into it with millions of words unspoken. Yuta would love to hear every single one of them especially about their relationship together.

“I would love to hear your plan,”

“I know how you worked so hard to finish all of designs and I feel like you need to release some tension so I booked us a room at Nami Island for this weekend,”

Yuta cannot describe how much he loved Jaehyun especially at that moment, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and burying his face against the chest. That man of his love always supports him in his work even without asking. He didn’t need to come all the way here and bring him for vacation. Yuta wouldn’t mind spending their weekend together at his or Jaehyun’s apartment but he definitely won’t turn down such an opportunity especially when he can be alone with his fiancé.

“You are that touched?” Jaehyun’s thin lips curved into a small smile, knowing his fiancé so much.

“Of course, I am, baka. You came all way to pick me up and prepared so many things without my help,”

“I need to show my appreciation towards my Yuyu. Let’s wind up those stresses, I don’t want to see frown on your beautiful face,” Jaehyun cupped Yuta’s small head, caressing his cheeks tenderly. “Should we go now? We have so many things to do there,”

The older male only nodded before pecking on Jaehyun’s right cheek. Jaehyun couldn’t help it but chuckled at the adorable action of his love. He opened the passenger’s door for Yuta and received ‘what a gentleman’ comment from the older male.

“Can we visit Sebastian?”

“The crab?”

“Hmm,”

“No, you will eat them anyway,”

“Jaehyuna, meanie,”

Their journey from Seoul to Nami Island didn’t take long because Jaehyun knew the shortcut to around Seoul. Yuta would call him crazy because the latter would go around without using GPS unlike Yuta who was bad with direction, had a tendency to go to the wrong lane even using high technology GPS and then said it was broken. What’s a typical Nakamoto Yuta.

Yuta opened the windshield and stood up to feel the fresh breeze hit his flawless face. One hand was up in the sky while the other one was on the windshield rear so he won’t fall out of the vehicle. There was no car on the road other than that gave Yuta permission to scream on top of his lungs. All of the stress was thrown out of the car and it’s time to have quality time with the love of his life.

The wind blew gently on his loose tied golden locks, another sigh escaped from his mouth. He couldn’t wait to get to the resort to get something refreshing to stuff down because stress only burns his calories efficiently without committing to an actual diet.

They finally reached the resort with very beautiful sceneries of sky blue sky that was decorated with hand painted clouds and blue-turquoise calm sea water. They were greeted by calm sound of ocean clapping through the shore and there’s happy laughter from the seagulls. It was a very pleasant day for the lovebird to have quality time together, alone.

Jaehyun already booked their room online so he only needed to get the key from the receptionist while Yuta was busy petting the cat on the lobby’s couch that left him traces of fallen fur on his shirt.

“Let’s go now,”

Yuta only replied with a “hai” before getting up to go to his fiance.

“I just realised something. I didn’t bring any of my clothes here,”

“No worries, I bought just enough for us so don’t worry. I even brought your favourite,” Jaehyun leaned down to whisper into Yuta’s ear which only made the older male’s face turn pink.

They enjoyed their time together walking by the seaside and watched the sunset. Jaehyun had brought his digital camera to take photos as their memories. He managed very beautiful sceneries especially the one who would stay with him until the end of his life. That cheeky smile with cherry laughters, he wished he could record the amazing moment and can play it anytime he wanted to.

“Stop taking pictures of me,” Yuta would deny to get his photo captured but he was grateful at the same time. His photography skill wasn’t as good as the latter but he tried his best to compete with Jaehyun so it won’t be full of his photo only.

At night, they went to the resort VIP restaurant for fresh seafood dinner which is one of Yuta’s favourites; unlike at Seoul, all of their seafood are freshly captured. Nothing could beat the moments of eating a very healing dinner while listening to the ocean's orchestra.

While dining they would talk about their day since both are working, they need some time to have a talk to catch up with each other. Yuta out of excitement showed Jaehyun the designs that were chosen for the company’s next collection which made Jaehyun smile from ear to ear. Their activity moved from the public to a more intimate place where they had a bath together before they declared their love to each other which almost made the submissive one pass out.

Their weekend passed with ease and packed with fun activities Jaehyun had planned to keep both of them entertained. Yuta couldn’t tell how much he was grateful and lucky to have such a caring boyfriend but he would randomly shower Jaehyun with kisses even when the younger one brought coconut drink for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to write this in the middle of night. Shoutout to Men Non No for very great photo of Jaehyun with sport car looking perfect. This is also the outcome of procrastinate of an original fic but here it is anyway
> 
> Talk to me on twt : @littlebunnnx


End file.
